Letters
by EclaireAndPocky
Summary: Lucy sends a letter through the wardrobe in desperation. She gets more than she expected in the return mail.


I do not own Narnia or any of its characters.

Letters

Lucy looked at the cream colored paper once more before folding it into the shape of a plane. She swiftly wiped her tears and crouched down to throw the paper under the collection of coats in the wardrobe. With one last look at the infamous bureau, she walked away and out of the old room.

 _Dearest Tumnus_ , it had read. _I hope with all of my heart that this letter may find you at all, not to mention in good health and happiness. The pain in my heart has been excruciating since I left Narnia. Susan pretended as if we had played some silly game, Edmund had denied being a part of anything that had to do with magic, and even Peter stopped talking about the world altogether. I have had no one to talk to of my real home, and I miss it terribly._

 _But most of all, my friend, I miss you. You have always been there for me: helping me grow, leading me to pursue my dreams, and protecting me every step of the way. No one in this dreadful reality I'm living could even hold a candle to your sincerity and kindness you bestowed to everyone daily. I miss you so much I feel as if my heart would break._

 _I have always regretted that dreadful day when I rediscovered the doorway to my world. If I hadn't have been so reckless, and instead have thought before I acted, I would still be there with you. I didn't even get to say goodbye to you._

 _But worst of all, I never had the chance to tell you that I loved you. It sounds silly, doesn't it? A human girl in love with a faun? But it's true; and I've realized that love transcends species or race or class. I wanted to tell you so badly; but I was afraid. I didn't want to be rejected, or worse, lose you as a friend. So I stayed silent. If I had said something perhaps this situation could have been avoided. But now that I will never see you again, and that this letter will never reach you, I have the bravery to tell you my feelings. Ironic, isn't it?_

 _I am sorry to plague you with my melancholy woes, Tumnus, but you are the best friend I have. I will never forget you, no matter what the others say. You will forever hold a piece of my heart._

 _~Love, Lucy Pevensie_

Lucy turned quickly as she heard a skittering sound behind her. There, on the floor, another paper airplane had landed. Lucy gasped for a moment, and then snatched and unfolded it. She hurriedly let her eyes scan the words in crisp, flowing script.

 _My dearest Lucy_ , she read quietly to herself as her eyes started to tear up. _I never thought that I'd hear from you again, but hoped with all of my heart that somehow I could, or even see your beautiful face once more. I desperately hope this letter reaches you to fill you with the same hope yours gave me._

 _I too miss you terribly, and am still mourning your loss, despite the rest of Narnia almost blotting you out of everything except history books. No one speaks of you anymore, and it crushes me-it is as if no one cares that you left. The pain still haunts me daily, and I have no one to talk to about you._

 _You were my most treasured friend, Lucy. You were so gentle and sweet that you could melt even the hardest of hearts, and your innocent, optimistic outlook on everyone you came across made me a happier and better faun. You were loyal to me, despite my faults to you, and you never batted and eye when I needed assistance or a friend, or even just someone to share tea with. When I found that you had left Narnia, my heart broke._

 _I was in misery at first, but then I became angry. Why hadn't you stayed? Were your friendships not as good as your old world? Were you so selfish as to leave behind those who cared about you just so you could follow a careless whim? But of course, I immediately forgave you. I knew whatever you were returning to had to be better than what I could give you, and I realized then that I love you._

 _I could have remained bitter and sour for not being able to keep you for myself, but I knew that I must let you go; it was your choice to leave. And I wanted you to have the best of everything you could have-even if it didn't include me. Still, I regretted never telling you of my feelings as well. If I could change one decision in my life, it would be to tell you before you left. I too had been too scared to attempt to say anything to you if such matters, but alas, I finally have mustered the courage now._

 _None of your woes could ever trouble me, dear girl. If all you could speak was strife, I would still pray for a lifetime with you. Your letter brought a warmth to my heart I never thought I would feel again. I am sincerely sorry for the tragic ending between us. The bittersweet realization that you loved me back both gave me wings and crushed me in the same moment._

 _If only I could hold you again; my life would be complete. Until then, keep my heart- it was yours from the moment I met you._

 _~Love, Tumnus_

Lucy felt as if her own heart would explode from happiness. She reread the letter over and over until her eyes were so full of tears she couldn't see. She threw the letter to the ground and tripped over herself as she ran to the back of the wardrobe. The coats were surrounding her and she felt as though she would never make it. Just when she thought she would feel the snow on her face, she ran straight into the paneled wall of the wardrobe.

She fell backwards in shock and stared at the blank wall. "NO!" She screamed at the wall. She let her fists fly against the surface as she cried. "I LOVE HIM!" Her hands dropped as she sank to her knees. She turned and walked toward the letter after a few moments.

She read the words again and a new wave of tears started. _Why?_ She asked herself miserably. _Why us? What did we do to deserve this? It's not fair. We'll never never see each other again, and it's all my fault._

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the rustle of the coats in the wardrobe. It wasn't until the door creaked open that she turned.

"Lucy?" Tumnus whispered.

"Tumnus?" Lucy responded as her eyes went wide.

Their pained expressions immediately melted into joyous ones as they ran to each other. When they reached each other, Lucy threw herself at Tumnus with so much much force that they both fell to the floor.

The faun's arms were wrapped so tightly around Lucy that she was sent back into nostalgia of her previous time with him. The familiar smell of pine and campfire filled the room and she couldn't help but smile into his shoulder.

She backed up her head and wiped the tears off of the faun's face. "You're here," she breathed in disbelief.

Tumnus looked up into her eyes and held her face in his hands. "I am, Lucy, I'm here," he said in the same tone.

"But... how?" Lucy said in wonder.

Tumnus gave her a small smile. "I... well, it took years of asking Aslan. I don't believe I ever stopped asking him, really. He waited to see how strong my love for you really was, I suppose. But then you sent that letter! That seemed to show him that my feelings were reciprocated. Aslan said he would open up the gateway to Spare Oom once more for me, and I went," he said as he tucked a strand of Lucy's hair behind her ear.

Lucy's eyes brimmed with tears again. "I never stopped trying, either," she said softly. "I tried to go back every day. I finally just thought that if I threw a letter in, instead of myself, it would go through. And I'm so glad it did!"

Tumnus handed her the old handkerchief he had been given years ago and smiled.

Lucy burst out laughing through her tears and she took the token from him.

"I came to ask you something too, Lucy."

Lucy looked back up. "Yes?"

"Will you come back with me?" Tumnus blushed at the abruptness of the question and he struggled to fine more words. "I-I mean, A-Aslan said that I-I could bring y-you back, and only if you want to, a-and—"

Lucy had stopped his talking with a kiss. When she pulled away, her expression was full of sincerity and love.

"There's nothing I want more."

—

The old wardrobe sat undisturbed in a dark room. Dust covered every surface of the space, including a small letter that lay discarded on the floor. The items in that room had seen an event take place that went unnoticed by the rest of the world. A minute, maybe less. No one in the world cared for the insignificant event of two creatures going through a wardrobe passageway.

But to the two on the other side, it meant everything.


End file.
